Wayward Xenoverse
by Cybertramon001
Summary: While enjoying a night together after all the villains Goku had to fight, the Son family were surprised by a stranger falling from the sky, heavily injured. When she wakes up, she can't remember anything besides her name. But there is a powerful destiny waiting for this stranger. And a dark past. Based on Dragonball Xenoverse. Currently on hiatus


**Wayward Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 1: A New Face Appears! Good or Bad?**

Out in the middle of the countryside, a place filled with quaint farms separated by leagues of untouched land, a fight for survival was nearing its end. Three might warriors clashed, the shockwaves they made strong enough to shatter trees standing nearby. A young boy cowered nearby, while his father fought for his safety. That brave man was aided by his former enemy, a green-skinned demon who had tried to take over the world before and obtain immortality. They had teamed up against their lone enemy, determined to stop him by any means. But this was more than just a battle for the survival of a family. This was a fight for the continued existence of humanity itself!

Unfortunately for Mankind, their heroes were losing.

"Yarrgh!" Son Goku yelled as he charged in for another attack. Their enemy, his forgotten brother Raditz, easily blocked his strike. But that had been the point. He was the decoy. Piccolo was the surprise. He glanced over Raditz' shoulder to see Piccolo charging in, fist held ready to strike. But Raditz merely punched Goku and slammed him into Piccolo, sending them both flying.

"Pah. As if such a weak trick could've worked on me." Raditz mocked them. "You know Kakarot, I thought I was disappointed when I saw that this world was still populated. But no. _Now_ I'm disappointed… in your feeble attempts to fight me. You are completely pathetic." They charged forward again, but Raditz merely blocked all their strikes before blasting them away with Ki. He then appeared before Piccolo, slamming his fist into his stomach and sending him crashing to the ground.

"Piccolo!" Goku shouted, charging forward to help him. Raditz spun around him and kneed him in the back, slamming him into the ground before stomping on him. Goku yelled in pain.

"But I can still be merciful to my younger brother." Raditz said, still standing on Goku's back. "Join me, and your friends can live. I won't touch a hair on their heads. But everyone else will have to die, of course. Such a feeble species doesn't deserve to live after all. So what do you say?"

"Ngh. Not… a… chance!" Goku managed to pull himself out from under him, dashing back once he was able to move again. This time, his fist was able to strike Raditz' face once before he was knocked down to the ground again. His whole body ached. And the constant pressure he put it under trying to beat his brother wasn't helping. "These people… have as much right to live as you do. I would rather die than hurt them!"

Raditz glared at him. "Fine. Then die you shall." They both charged forward, fists slamming against each other as they traded punches. Goku felt the bones in his hands cracking under the strain.

"Aren't you forgetting about someone?" Piccolo shouted as he crashed into Raditz, his fist leaving another mark on his cheek. Raditz slid back a few steps before charging forward, his hand glowing with Ki. Piccolo tried to dodge, but he was still knocked aside by the glancing blow. Goku tried to take advantage of his interruption, but he was knocked to the ground again. Raditz stood over him, giving him an evil smirk. But then his eyepiece started beeping, and he looked to the left. To the crater where his pod was sitting.

There was an explosion, and Gohan came flying out of the crater with fragments of metal floating around him. Even in the robes Chichi had picked out for him, he still looked terrifying with an expression of pure rage.

"Leave my daddy alone!" Gohan screamed, flying forward and surrounded by an aura of Ki. But Raditz merely smirked and dodged to one side, Gohan sailing past him and ploughing into the ground. He then raised his glowing hand, and fired a ball of Ki at him. The area was consumed by an explosion.

"NO!" Goku screamed, anguish on his face. His son, his only son… gone. Taken from him by his own brother. He slammed his fist against the ground impotently, tears streaming down his face. Raditz was laughing. He was actually _laughing_. Until his eyepiece started beeping again. He turned away from them, and though he was still saddened, Goku felt himself drawn to whatever had his attention. His heart soared once he actually looked.

It was Gohan. He was alive! And it seemed he was saved by a cloaked stranger. The stranger turned to face them, most of their features hidden under the baggy cloak. Still, there were a few things he could identify.

Now, he knew he wasn't the best at telling the difference between a man and a woman (he still remembered the time he had checked Bulma for her pee-pee) but the stranger's slim figure and shorter height suggested that they were female. Red baggy pants peeked out from under the hem of the cloak, and what little skin he could see was a very pale white. It almost seemed reflective.

"Who…? What the hell are you?" Raditz asked in shock. The stranger didn't say anything. She just moved into a fighting stance, ready to take him on. Raditz snarled. "Well, it doesn't matter. Soon you're going to be as dead as everything else on this miserable planet."

Beside Goku, Piccolo was steadily picking himself off the ground. "Goku? Do you know this woman?" He asked him.

"Never seen her before in my life." He replied truthfully. "But something tells me… that she's on our side. Ready for one more go?"

"Pah. Of course I am. Think _you_ can keep up with _me_?" They charged forward again, ready to strike. Though it didn't work the past… (Let's see… 3 plus 3… divide by 2… carry the 1…) 10 or so times they tried before, this time was different.

For one thing, Raditz was getting his ass handed to him by the stranger.

"What the hell? How… How is this _possible!?_ " He started screaming in shock. Goku and Piccolo slammed into his back, their fists crashing into his head. He was sent flying forward for about a second before the stranger booted him past them. And then she reappeared where he was heading, and kicked him again. And then she appeared for a third time to slam him into the ground. "That does it! Everyone dies! **Double Sunday!** " He shouted, firing two beams of Ki from his hands. They easily dodged it, the stranger appearing before him and smirking, her arms crossed. He tried to punch her, but she appeared behind him, one hand glowing with a purple ball. "Wait, isn't that my…?" She slammed it into his face, the ball growing to engulf him. When it faded, he was just standing there, jolting from the attack. She then used a spin kick to send him flying.

"Alright!" Goku cheered. "One more attack like that, and he's down for the count. Stranger, you distract him while me and Piccolo give him the final beatdown." He looked around in confusion. The stranger had vanished. "Uh, stranger?"

"Goku. We've got a problem." Piccolo said to him. He turned to see Raditz getting back up, face twisted with anger. "So now what? Even after all those blows I doubt we can take him out on our own."

"Are you sure? There isn't some special technique you know that might work or something?"

"Well, there is _one_ thing I could try. But it takes a while to charge. Too long to be of use in this fight. And it's useless if it can't hit him." Goku stared at Raditz for several seconds.

"I have a plan. But I'll need you to do _exactly_ what I tell you to do." He said.

"Wait what?" But Goku was already moving. He started pummelling Raditz, aware that his blows weren't doing enough. But it _was_ gaining his attention. And that was all he really needed.

"What? You? I will crush you both!" Raditz shouted at him. They traded blows, Raditz' hurting far more than Goku's. When he moved, he could feel his broken ribs rubbing against each other. "I will destroy this world you love so much! You will lie dead and broken just like everyone else here! There will be nothing left but ash and dust!"

"Piccolo?" Goku called out to him, grunting under the blows.

"Ready!"

"Good!" Goku moved behind Raditz, wrapping his arms under his armpits. Raditz tried to break free, but he was now weak enough that he couldn't. "Now, Piccolo! Fire!"

"Fine. **Special Beam Cannon!** " He pointed two fingers at them, a spiralling beam firing from his fingers. The beam pierced Raditz, pushing them both back, before it bored through into Goku. A few seconds of agonising pain, and he felt it pass right through him.

"No!" Raditz screamed in fury. "Dammit!" They both collapsed to the ground, their blood mingling. Goku gave one last satisfied gasp before he was silent.

Shit." Piccolo muttered. He looked around, but still couldn't see any sign of the stranger. "So where the hell are you?!" He shouted at nobody.

The stranger had already left the same way she came.

* * *

About a year later, they ran into more trouble. It turned out that Raditz wasn't the only threat out there. There were more Saiyans out there, Vegeta and Nappa. And they sought the dragon balls to wish for immortality. And then they'd probably destroy Earth and everything on it because they could.

(Seriously, why do Saiyans always want to destroy planets? Why can't they get a _normal_ hobby, like wrestling monsters?)

Anyway, our heroes spent all that time training, while Goku's soul used that time to also train… but under the tutelage of King Kai. In the afterlife. And everyone else sought out the dragon balls to wish Goku back to life. So it was that by the time the Saiyans had arrived, everyone was ready for them. And Goku was speeding his way back to the world of the living.

Of course, as always, things weren't quite going according to plan.

" **Kamehameha!"** Yamcha yelled, firing a beam of Ki through a couple of Saibamen. (They're like plantable soldiers or something) Tien and Chiaotzu were currently pummelling a trio of Saibamen between them, while Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin were keeping the Saiyans occupied until Goku got back. Or they won. Whichever came first. "Wow. This is a lot easier than I was expecting." Yamcha said as he dropkicked a Saibaman.

"I know. And yet their power levels still feel similar to that of Raditz." Tien replied. "If only we had known about these kinds of threats and trained for them earlier. Then Goku wouldn't have had to die."

"He also wouldn't have had to die if that stranger stuck around instead of bugging out like she did." As Yamcha said that, a bright light lit up the area. A strange series of circles and squares formed as a glowing person appeared in the midst of them. They then faded to reveal the person they were summoning.

There were several things one could've noted about the stranger on sight. For starters, it was a woman, exactly the same build as the woman they were just talking about. She was dressed in a full-body suit in shades of black and red, with only her hands showing. They could've noted that her skin was a mix of grey and white, or that she was… ample. They could've made fun of her mask, which was modelled to resemble a screaming gorgon.

But they didn't note any of that, on account of the fact that she spread her arms and charged up two beams, before blasting both of them towards Yamcha. He barely had time to react before they engulfed him, leaving nothing but his very charred corpse behind.

"Heh." A distorted feminine voice chuckled, the stranger arrogantly folding her arms. "Looks like Yamcha... Just got Yamcha'd."

"No. No!" Tien yelled, before glaring at the stranger. "Damn you. You will pay for that! **Tri-Beam!** " He held his hands in a triangle before his face, a beam of Ki firing from the middle of it. The stranger just dodged it and slammed into him, kicking him upwards several times before slamming him back down to the ground. Chiaotzu moved behind her, firing a beam from between two fingers. She dodged to one side before kicking him into a pillar of rock, and then unleashing a devastating barrage of punches and kicks on him. She was blindsided by Tien, who tried to unleash a similar barrage on her. But she teleported behind him, slamming into him before firing a powerful blast of fire-like Ki at point blank range. As he was knocked away, she held one hand into the air, a disc of Ki forming above it. She threw it at Tien, who tried to block it. But it sheared through his guard, slicing both arms off before going through the rest of his chest.

"NO!" Chiaotzu screamed, attacking the stranger over and over again while doing so. She flew at incredible speeds around him, dodging all his blasts. She then slammed into him, disrupting his attacks, before blasting him point blank with two purple Ki beams from her hands. He gasped a final breath before falling to the ground far below.

Smirking behind her mask, the stranger flew to where the Saiyans were to help with their progress.

But along the way, a chine called her away from the fight.

* * *

Well, the others didn't do much better. Piccolo died against Nappa, while Gohan and Krillin _barely_ survived. It was only due to Goku arriving at that exact time that they managed to survive at all. He broke Nappa's spine with ease, leading to Vegeta killing Nappa for being weak. And then Goku nearly killed himself again fighting Vegeta to the brink. Eventually, with help from Krillin and a distraction from Oozaru Gohan (where he turns into a were-ape), they managed to beat Vegeta to the point where he had to escape. And in any other story, that would've been the end of it.

But unfortunately, Vegeta had a master he reported to. And _he_ was busy terrorising another world. Afraid that he would go after Earth once Vegeta reported the Dragon balls to him, Goku decided that they would go to Namek and stop his evil reign… Or something like that. The point is, there was a very bad man on another planet, and our heroes went to fight him.

So of course the stranger was there too. But fortunately for our heroes, she was a bit occupied when she arrived… fighting another 'stranger'.

The two women clashed over and over again, their blows shattering nearby plateaus into rubble. They separated, bruises showing everywhere and holes in their bodies. Their skin healed over with ease, leaving them merely breathless. The woman in black had upgraded her armour, a sleek armoured suit that completely covered her. Her mask had been shattered though, revealing her grey skin and bright red eye. The other stranger was dressed in red and black, inverted to the other. And most of it was covered by a tattered cloak. Her entire mask had been destroyed, leaving only a rim of metal around her chin. She too had grey skin and red eyes, though she had a detail not seen with the other. Her hair was more globs of skin and jelly, shaped into the form of hair. And she had small holes on the side of her head, right where ears would be on other species.

"This has gone on too far." The cloaked stranger said. "You need to be stopped immediately."

"Oh please." The other scoffed. "I'm just using the parallel timelines for what they remain for. A place where we can experience fights over and over again without ruining the main timeline. You use it to train all the time. You fight with both good and evil to increase your power, just like I do."

"But you aren't in a parallel timeline anymore. You're in the main one now. You could disrupt time as we know it."

"So? Maybe it needs disrupting." They clashed again, trading blows and Ki strikes evenly. Armour shattered, cloth tore, flesh was bruised and tattered. They blasted and punched each other through mountains and forests, fighting in the air and under the ocean. When they separated again, they were both much worse off than before. "Still, of all the people they could've sent after me, I'm surprised that they sent _you_. Surely there were others just as strong, if not better." She chuckled. "Oh wait, I forgot. You and I come from different times. There _is_ no one better." The cloaked stranger gripped her arm in pain. "Face it. You can't beat me. I know all your moves better than you do. This fight will only end with your defeat. And who knows? Maybe it'll make you see things from _my_ point of view."

The cloaked stranger gave her a sad, yet determined smile. "You're right. I _can't_ beat you. But I don't have to." The other stared at her in confusion. "Tell me. Do you remember what Piccolo's going to do in about 20 or so minutes from now? How he helps stop Goku? The other's eye widened. "Yeah. Thought so."

The other snarled. "Well then. Bring your back up. Bring your trump card. I will win no matter what you bring."

"We'll see." The Cloaked stranger muttered, right before they clashed for the last time.

* * *

Ignore those two for now. They'll probably show up some other time if they survive. Now, back to Goku and his friends.

Well, the short of it is that they managed to win. After about hours or so on Namek (seemingly stretched out to a couple of years or so), fight after fight, death after death, transformation after transformation and new skill after new skill, Goku finally overwhelmed Frieza and killed him. Through the Namekian Dragon balls, they managed to revive Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and the others, and eventually even Goku made it back to Earth.

Right in time for Frieza to show up.

Yeah, turned out that he wasn't as dead as everyone thought he was. Luckily for them (in one of the cheapest, laziest Deus Ex Machinas around) a purple haired stranger arrived from the future just in time to kill Frieza and his father, King Cold.

Yes. A guy who took everything our heroes had and only _partially died_ and his equally powerful father were killed by a purple haired punk with a sword. In less than ten minutes. And apparently he's also a time traveller from the future who couldn't be assed to show up on Namek instead and stop him there. Lazy brat. At least there's a timeline where Frieza tanked that shit and fucked everyone over until Goku showed up to stop him for good. But that's a story for another time. Along with the one where Frieza took over Hell and invaded Earth to fight an even stronger Goku. And nearly killed him again.

Now, anyway. The kid, going by the name of Trunks, came from a future where powerful androids had nearly wiped out the whole world, starting with our heroes. Because Goku had a heart disease and couldn't stop them. Trunks tried to train himself to be strong enough to kill them, but he was too weak to do so. So he did the next best thing and hopped into a time machine to try and stop them from ever destroying the world in the first place.

(Yes. The kid who killed Frieza in less than a minute couldn't beat two previously ordinary humans that had been augmented by cyborg parts. Being the Emperor of the Universe isn't what it used to be, apparently.)

Our story now _truly_ begins at the Son home, where everyone was celebrating over Goku's return. Sure, the androids were still a problem, but they were at least a couple of years from now. Best to have some enjoyment when you can. Train a bit. Spend time with family and friends (especially when half of them have been dead for months). Chi-Chi was so happy to have her family back that she wasn't even bugging Gohan about his study. So what if he had been off world for weeks? There was always tomorrow.

"Say cheese." The Ox King, Chi-Chi's grandfather, said cheerfully, holding a camera delicately in his hands. The Son family smiled widely for the camera, Goku even remembering that he didn't mean that there was cheese nearby. A quick couple of flashes, and two new pictures for the wall were printed out. "Great! It's so good to have a new family photo for the wall."

"Oh, I'm just glad that we're back together again. It was so nerve wracking having you two so far from home. Goku, promise me that you are not getting our sun involved in this android business." Chi-Chi said, checking on the roast dinner.

"I'll try Chi-Chi, but we might need everyone we can get to help out. Apparently…" Whatever else Goku was about to say was interrupted by Chi-Chi holding the serving ladle right under his nose. She was grimacing at him in the way she always did right before yelling at him. "…I'll, uh… Gohan, why don't you stay here and guard your mother while _we_ deal with the Androids?"

"Uh… sure Dad." Gohan agreed nervously. Even though they had taken on Frieza and survived, they still didn't dare to risk the wrath of Chi-Chi. Luckily, the timer dinged. And she ignored them in favour of making sure dinner was perfect. Gohan felt his father tap him on the shoulder before he leaned in close.

"We'll give her a week to cool down. But next week, I want you ready first thing in the morning for training." Goku whispered.

Gohan checked on Mom, but she was still busy. "But I don't really want to fight the androids." He admitted.

"I know. But if these guys really _do_ destroy the world, then we need everyone to be at their best to stop them."

"And if Mom gets upset with us?"

"Then at least she'll be able to yell at us. But if we don't, we might not survive this." Gohan realised that he was right. But he'd rather face Frieza again than face his mother's wrath when she found out the truth. Luckily for them, right now she obviously hadn't heard them. She was whistling cheerfully to herself, carrying a heavy bowl of roast pork before her. They had all just sat down at the table when there was a colossal crash from outside. Strong enough to shake the whole house. Chi-Chi yelped as she stumbled, the pot almost tipping over as she dropped it. Luckily, Goku managed to grab both it and her, stopping either from falling.

"What was that?" The Ox King asked, surprised.

"Oh, that better not be another evil menace attacking." Chi-Chi said angrily, grabbing her broom and storming for the door. "I will not have another dinner ruined because some ancient demon managed to break free of their prison and wants something from us again." She went to open the door when Goku stopped her.

"Uh, maybe _I_ should check it out first." He said. "If it _is_ a demon, then obviously it's here for me. And I'll beat it with one punch."

"That's what you said about Piccolo." Chi-Chi muttered, but he did have a point. He was much more likely to handle anything out there. She's the strongest woman in the world, sure. But they were facing threats where that kind of strength just wasn't enough anymore. "Just deal with it quickly. I put a lot of effort into that dinner. I don't want it to go to waste."

"Neither do I. It smells delicious." Goku agreed, opening the door carefully. He dashed out of it, a trail of dust following him, before the immediate area started lighting up. He must be using his Ki to shine light on the threat **(I apologise for that pun)**. "Alright, monster. Show yourself." He called out. But there was only silence. The light dimmed as he hopefully powered down. "It's all clear. Nothing out here. Wait… hold on. I found something."

"Is it dangerous Dad?" Gohan asked.

"I don't think so. Let me get a closer look." They opened the door, watching him as he floated down into a new crater nearby. When he came back up, there was something in his arms.

No, not something. Some _one_.

It was a woman with grey/white skin, dressed in a simple red tube top that covered her breasts and long baggy pants with a black cloth wrapped around them. A green scouter covered one eye, but they were both closed right now. But there were several parts of her that were decidedly unusual. There were a series of small holes, four of them similar in appearance to blowholes, covering her upper arms. Her long wavy hair seemed to actually be a part of her flesh, nothing but the shape and style to differentiate between the two. And her ears were actually small mounds on the side of her head, with a hole in each of them.

"Who…What is she?" The Ox King asked curiously.

"I don't know." Goku answered truthfully. "But I've been in enough fights to know when someone's been on the losing side of them." And indeed, when they looked closer they saw several bruises covering her body, along with quite a number of wounds. "We need to help her."

"But Dad. What if she wakes up and turns out to be a threat to the world?" Gohan asked cautiously.

"We don't know that yet. And we can't leave her out here alone and injured just because she _might_ be an enemy. But if she is… then I will stop her myself."

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning when the stranger woke up, her eyes opening to reveal red pupils. She blinked sleep from her eyes slowly, her body sluggish now. She slowly sat up, groaning in pain as her head and body ached. As she held one hand to her forehead, she took a glance around the room she was in. it was a simple room, unadorned save for the bed and a closet. But her mind was still in a jumble, and working overtime.

 _Where… Where am I?_ She wondered to herself, looking the room over again. _Is… Is this_ my _room? Is this my home?_ She thought deeply, trying to remember what her room even looked like. But there was nothing. Her mind was completely empty.

Yes, empty. Not just clouded over, not just mere flashes. Completely empty. It was like she had nothing to think about. Her breathing became faster as her body tensed. Was this even her room? Did she live here? And if she didn't, then why was she here?

Wait. Who _was_ she?

Nothing. Completely blank.

Shit.

 _Words. Use your words, girl. Boy. Thing._ She looked down at herself, hand caressing her curves and cupping her chest. Breasts. Curves. Girl things. She was a girl. That was something she was _certain_ about. _Ok. So I apparently know what makes a boy and what makes a girl, but I couldn't remember which gender I am. Gender. That's something else I can remember. Why can I remember that and nothing else?_ Home. She knew what a home was. A place of dwelling. Where you lived. Had food, sleep, memories. And yet she still couldn't remember what her own home looked like. _Maybe I didn't have a home._ _Maybe I… I… Hmm. Where_ do _people live if they don't have a home? They live… They live…_ She racked her brain quickly. _Homeless. They're homeless. Kinda obvious really. Homeless means no home. So then… I guess I was homeless._ Am _homeless._ With that out of the way, she quickly made a few more deductions.

For starters, she was in a room she couldn't remember, in a house she was confident wasn't hers. Pretty confident. _Somewhat_ confident.

Secondly, she was injured. _Had_ been injured. Maybe? Her body hurt a bit, so she had to have been. At some point. Maybe.

And finally, she was… She looked down at herself. She was wearing a simple purplish-red top that covered the area around her breasts, very short shorts, and yellow boots. She felt… slightly confident that… that…

Ok, fine. She wasn't sure if these were her clothes of not. Maybe she _did_ run around like this.

The point was, she was in a place she didn't know, and she had been hurt. The logical thing that came to mind (or rather, the _only_ thing that came to mind) was that she had been captured. She guessed? Why would someone capture her? You'd think that anything _that_ important would be memorable. Right? Right?

 _Amnesia. I'm suffering from amnesia._ Great. She now had an idea as to why she couldn't remember anything. Still didn't explain why she could still remember some things. Or why it seemed that she had only forgotten everything about herself as a person. She couldn't even recall what species she was. _Ok. Let's try to run down what species there are. There's… there's humans. Humans are one species._ That's it. She's human. Could be. Should be. Maybe? She groaned, holding her head between her hands. This was so frustrating! How was she supposed to do anything if she couldn't _remember_ anything? As she sat there on the bed, mulling over everything she could remember, she realised with a start that she was thirsty. And hungry. And she maybe had to go to the bathroom. That's what people do, right?

Ok fine. Maybe she didn't have go to the bathroom. But she was still hungry and thirsty. And she could tell that she wasn't going to solve either of them by just sitting her thinking her brain away. She wriggled over to the side of the bed, admiring her long legs as she placed her feet against the ground. They were cute. No, not cute. Cute was the wrong word. What other words did she know for legs? Long, tall, slim, skinny…

Beautiful. Sexy.

There. She had sexy, beautiful legs. That sounded a lot more fitting than cute. She got to her feet, placing one foot forward towards the door. She promptly stumbled and fell over, her breasts squishing against the ground. Sexy, beautiful, _clumsy_ legs. Clumsy because… she's a scatterbrain. No, no. Because she's likely been sleeping for a while. How long? She didn't know. There wasn't a clock anywhere. Could she even read time? Tell time? She groaned again. Stupid words. She knew then. Most of them. She crawled on her hands and knees until she could finally get her feet back under her. And then she flailed her arms wildly, grabbing for anything within range. Her hands gripped the frame of the bed, her knees shaking a lot. Knees. She had knees. Ok. She was getting better at this naming thing. She wished she was having as much luck with the whole walking thing. As she moved to take the next step, she heard something. Something she could almost place.

Creaking. That's it. That's just the creaking of the door being opened.

Oh. Shit.

She tensed up as the door slowly opened, ready to fight. That's what you do when people take you hostage. You fight your way out. Only… _was_ she a hostage? What if this is her room? What if this is a friend? She'd feel bad if she fought a friend. And could she even fight? _Of course I can. I have injuries, don't I?_ Wait. Don't you get injuries from _losing_ a fight? _Ok, so I'm not good at fighting. I can learn. Maybe. I can remember how to fight, right?_

Nothing came to mind.

Ah, screw it. She quickly jumped back under the covers, scrambling and wrestling with them as she tried to cover herself up. Maybe if they thought she was sleeping they'd leave her be. At least long enough for her to sneak out and… _crawl_ to safety.

The person coming through the door had a high voice, and was making sweet noises. Humming. Yes, that's the word. She was humming a song. Do guards hum songs when they're on duty? Was that considered normal? She was busy mulling over the implications of humming guards when the humming stopped. She tensed up under the covers, practically hugging the bed.

It was only when she felt the comfy feathery-ness under her foot that she realised her mistake. Stupid girl, people sleep with their _heads_ on the feathers. Not their feet.

"Oh, you're awake. Good." The guard said sweetly. It could be a trap, meant to lure her into weakness. But then she realised that she didn't have a clue what guards normally do. Do they lure you into traps in your cell? Or do they just beat you? Something went clink against wood. She cursed herself for that. For knowing what wood was but not who _she_ was. "Don't be scared. I just brought you some soup. It does the body good, you know. I makes you heal faster. Not that you need it though. I swear, I turn away for a moment to get the ointment, and all your wounds are gone. It was amazing."

So. She _had_ been injured before. Well, if she tried to heal her, then this guard couldn't be _all_ bad. She wormed her way out from under the covers, her head peeking out of the end like some kind of… slug.

 _A flash of something came to her. She watched a man with pointy horns floating before a hole in a building. He was talking to someone inside._

" _I'll dispatch of this worm and then I'll be back for you, slug." The pointy man said in a high voice._

" _Leave my brother out of this!" A deeper voice shouted._

 _Okay. Weird. And not the slightest bit helpful._ She shook the memory (or whatever it was) away, and crawled even more out from under the covers. Once again, she got her feet on the ground. Once again, she tried to stand. And once again, she fell to the ground. The guard… no, the _lady_ quickly walked over and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Why don't you just stay there, and I'll bring the soup to you?" She asked. She nodded at that. It was easier than stumbling everywhere. She'd probably end up falling into the soup. The woman carefully grabbed the bowl and the spoon, and placed both of them in her hands. Whatever bits of her memory were affected, eating obviously wasn't one of them. She still wasn't sure if she ate the soup, drank it, or inhaled it. "There. That's better now, isn't it? How do you feel?"

"…Good." Her first word. She said something aloud. That was a good thing… right? Of course it was. "Who… Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name's Chi-Chi. And you're in our guest room right now. We found you outside in a crater, badly injured. My husband had your brought in here to recover. Though I have to say, you did that pretty quickly." She breathed a sigh of relief. So she _wasn't_ a prisoner. They just found her and helped her. That made more sense given how Chi-Chi's been treating her. Well, so she wasn't in danger. That's a good start. Now if only she could remember anything about herself. Or walk. Walking's a good start. Learn to walk, _then_ try to remember her past. "Now, my husband really wants to talk to you now that you're feeling better. Just give me a moment, and I'll be back with your clothes." She grabbed the soup bowl and placed it back on her tray, carrying both out of the room. While Chi-Chi was doing that, she was trying to stand up again. While she now knew that she had _definitely_ been injured, she refused to have someone else have to carry her everywhere. Luckily, now that she had been awake for a bit longer, it was easier to keep her balance. Sure she was still wobbling and spinning her arms wildly, but once she started moving her footwork was getting better. In fact, by the time Chi-Chi had returned she was walking around the whole room. "Oh good, you're walking. This reminds me of when Goku first got badly injured. He couldn't talk for days." She was holding red and yellow clothes in her arms. "Now, I gave them a good clean and stitched them back together for you. Let it never be said that my cross-stitch work never gets used these days."

"Thank you." She said gratefully, taking the clothes from her. She unfurled the baggy pants and looked over the scuffed metal top, waiting for her memory to kick in. But the longer she waited, the more she panicked. Great. Now she's forgotten how to dress herself. She blushed in embarrassment as she tried to work her mouth. "Um… Chi-Chi?"

"Yes?"

"Could you… Could you…" She gulped, completely embarrassed now. "Could you help me get dressed?" She said in a small voice.

"Oh, of course dear. It's ok. You must've taken some really strong blows." Chi-Chi took the clothes from her, and gently helped her into them. "So, who exactly were you fighting?" She asked as she helped her get dressed.

"I…I don't know." She admitted truthfully. "I can't remember."

"Hmm. Must've been _several_ powerful blows then. Well, not to worry. Knowing our luck, they'll pick a fight with Goku and then he'll beat them, but only after being kicked and punched halfway around the world. And then he'll come back all battered and bruised, and I'll have to care for him until he's healed. Just in time for the next problem." Her movements became jerkier and angrier as she worked. "Did you know that he actually died once? Yeah. He was killed by his brother. We all thought that would've been the end of it, except that other Saiyans started showing up. And so we wished him back to life, only for more of our friends to end up dead. And then he ended up in the hospital. And by the time he managed to get out, he had to go to an alien planet to fight an evil warlord. And then he was lost in space for months, and returned just in time to start training for another powerful world-ending threat."

"Um, Chi-Chi?" She said nervously. "I think you're hurting me." Chi-Chi stopped what she was doing, noticing that she was pulling tightly on the girl's top.

"Oh. Sorry." She let go hurriedly while the girl adjusted her top. "I just get so worried about him. He's always the one who has to fight monsters and stuff. But… But I don't think you care about my worries. Come on now. It's time for you to meet the rest of my family."

"Rrrrright." She said nervously. **(sorry about always calling her 'She'. She will get a name soon. I promise)** Part of her was worried about what kind of people she'd be meeting. Was Chi-Chi being serious when she said that her husband fought an evil warlord? Or actually died? What kind of man could come back from the dead?

"Everyone. She's finally awake." Chi-Chi called out as they entered the… main room? Dining room? Well, it was bigger than the guest room at least. And there some people waiting for them, sitting around the table. Closest to them was a small boy, with dark hair and wearing a dark outfit. But his smile was really warm. This must be Chi-Chi's son. He sure does resemble her a bit. On his right was a… she gaped as she took in the man. Holy crap, he was _huge_. At least twice her own size, and as wide as a small car. What's a car? Who cares. It's probably big, and something no man should be the size of. He had a huge black beard, and wore a giant horned helmet on his head. He seemingly tried to calm her down with a big cheesy smile, but she still felt wary of him.

"I think it's time for some introductions." Chi-Chi said cheerfully as she sat down at the table. "This little fellow is my darling son, Gohan. He's studying hard to become a scholar."

"Hello miss. It's nice to meet you." Gohan said politely, if a bit stiffly. She smiled at him, struck by how cute he looked. Yeah, that was the right use of the word. He was really cute and adorable.

"It's nice to meet you too." She remembered that some people bow to others. It was the only thing that came to mind, so she bowed deeply. "I hope I haven't been a bother to you."

"You haven't." Chi-Chi told her. "And this here is my father. Everyone just calls him the Ox King though. It's much easier that way."

The Ox King (Seriously? What kind of name was that?) leaned over the table, taking her hand in his. She was acutely aware of how much smaller she was. "Hello. I'm glad that you healed alright. When Chi-Chi mentioned that you healed all by yourself, I'll admit that I was surprised."

"N-N-Nice to meet you, Sir. Ox King Sir." She said nervously. Once he let go of her hand though, she became aware of the last member in the room. A tall, buff man with spiky black hair dressed in an orange suit. He was watching her carefully, like a kind of bird… A hawk. Right, a hawk. She felt even warier of him. His gaze wasn't angry or fearful or anything dangerous. It was just cautious. As though he was waiting to see if she was a threat.

"Oh. That's my husband. Son Goku." Chi-Chi said, now aware of her staring. She was now acting a bit nervously, as though she could feel the power behind their staring.

Goku slowly placed a hand on the table top, still watching her. "Please. Sit down." He said.

 _Why should I?_ A part of her wanted to reply, but she shook the thought from her head. Sure, he was being a bit rude. But she recalled how she thought that she had been captured by an enemy. He might have similar ideas. For now, it might be best to follow his rules. She couldn't even fight, let alone stop a guy who apparently beats up warlords. She grabbed a nearby stool and placed it firmly before Goku, watching him carefully as she sat down. As she did so, the glint of something caught her eye. She turned to come across a mirror, reflecting her appearance. She saw her grey/white skin, her hair tendril things, and her lack of a nose. _Well, so much for being human._ Well if she wasn't human, then what was she? What other races were there? She obviously wasn't a Saiyan, since they resembled humans in appearance. She couldn't be a Namekian. They were… Why couldn't she be a Namekian? Right, because they're an all-male race. And she definitely wasn't an Arcosian, whatever that was.

"Stranger." Goku said, drawing her attention. "I need you to answer a few questions for me. And I want the whole truth from you. No lying, no half-truths, no attempts to mess with the facts. Now, first I want to know… who are you?"

Who was she? She almost wanted to snort at him. Forget that. She didn't even know herself. But he looked deadly serious. She had a feeling that responding like that would get her into a lot of trouble. She held her tongue quickly, and started focusing. Come on, come on. Remember something. _Anything._ She didn't care about anything else right now. She just wanted a name. Who was she? Who was she?

And then finally, after what felt like an eternity, she remembered something. Only one word. But it was better than nothing.

"Ma… Majin." She said. "I think… I think that I'm called Majin."

"You _think?_ " Goku asked her, watching her expression.

"I… I can't remember." She said truthfully. "I know words. I know that this is a table, and we stand on a floor, and that this world is called Earth. But… but if I try to remember anything about myself, there's nothing. A great big hole in my head. So asking me questions isn't going to help. There's no way I can answer any of them." Goku leaned in closer, looking her directly in the eye. She gulped, but refused to break eye contact. She didn't know how long they sat there for, staring at each other. But eventually, Goku smiled at her.

"That sounds a lot like what happened to me." He said to her. "Well, no matter what your original mission was, you're now our friend." He got up and walked around to her, grabbing her arm and giving her a firm shake. "Welcome to the family."

"To… To the family? I'm sorry, but are you guys adopting me or something?" Majin asked in confusion.

"Well, I doubt you have a place to stay on Earth. Or if you do, then you don't remember it. So therefore, the only thing to do is to have you stay with us. It'll be fun."

"Fun. Right." She said. She looked down to see Gohan standing next to her, now actually and genuinely smiling.

"Can I call you Jinn for short?" He asked her.

"Uh… sure. Jinn it is then." She nearly stumbled as Gohan hugged her around the middle, before Goku pulled her into his own hug. She stiffened, before relaxing and pulling them into a hug too.

Sure, she could only really remember her name. But it was a start. And at least she had people to help her instead of living homeless.

* * *

 **I know I have a lot of stories up already that are only partially done. And I know that I have more that I'm planning on doing.** _ **And**_ **I know that I take a while to release these chapters. But I got Dragonball Xenoverse recently, and I have been hooked on it. The thing I like the most? Being able to create your own character, and borrowing moves from other characters. It feels so awesome to have your very own Human/Saiyan/Namekian/Arcosian/Majin beating up people like Frieza or Cell or Buu with their own attacks. Sure, there are a few moments where I feel legitimately frustrated by what I feel are cheap shots from enemies (mainly when I'm fighting alone against the Cell Jrs) but the rest of it is really cool.**

 **So anyway, I was just minding my own business when this idea came into my head. Of having my Time Patrol Hero hanging out with the Z Warriors. There is a bit of backstory to her, and why she has amnesia, though I imagine that most of you will get a basic idea already. The hardest part though was choosing the right point to start from. In the end, I decided to go for the year or so that they spent preparing for the Androids, since that gives me a year to work with and throw in some random 'filler' parts for the characters to have fun with. It also means that my character, now called Jinn, can learn all about her abilities on her own. Hilarity will ensue, as the saying goes. (I've got a delicious idea of what happens with the Candy Beam).**

 **I'm not exactly going to follow the timeline for Dragonball Z as much as a purist fan might. That's mainly because I'm merely a casual fan. I know what order the main story arcs go in, and a few plot points, but not much else. So if a character shows up when they shouldn't, things happen. This is a story involving time travel. Besides, the official timeline gets messed with quite a bit during the movies anyway.**

 **Oh, and sometimes you may find little rants in my story. Nothing too major, just little important bits that I feel strongly over. Like the Frieza/Androids bit I said above. Seriously though. How can two human androids be stronger than Frieza? How can Trunks kill Frieza in mere seconds yet fail against the Androids?** _ **AND WHY DIDN'T HE GO TO NAMEK FIRST AND KILL FRIEZA THEN?**_

 **Ahem. So, sorry about those. They should hopefully be short rants.**

 **P.S. Given the sizable bank of Dragonball Z fanfics out there (which probably don't have a Xenoverse folder) I doubt many people will find this except for my followers. I'll try to keep this going until the end, but sometimes the lack of reviews may cause me to focus on something else. So if you do read this, please leave a review. It makes me feel so much happier and driven to write this.**

 **P.P.S. For those of you that recognise the DBZA quote, that place exists as another timeline in this story. Just like with GT.**

 **Edit: To the guest who gave me the first review, yes I know that Ozaru means Great Ape. I was just explaining it to those who read this story who don't know how Ozaru functions. And let's face it, it _is_ basically a ware-ape thing since you activate it by looking at the moon.**

 **Edit: I added in an extra line when Yamcha gets killed simply because I realised it was a missed opportunity. And also because I thought of a way to tie it in to the future chapters.**


End file.
